staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Grudnia 2005
100px 06:00 W labiryncie - odc. 117/120 - Łzy matki; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 118/120 - Męska decyzja; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Był taki dzień - 11 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Domisie - Taniec; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Dzieci świata - Moja farma; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja 08:40 Dzieci świata - Czas na zabawę; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja 08:55 Teleranek - magazyn dla młodszych nastolatków; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Talent za talent - odc. 17; program dla młodzieży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Królestwo Maciusia - odc.20; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Był taki dzień - 11 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Harrachov (-) kraj prod.CZECHY (2005) 13:30 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Wiadomości 14:00 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.42; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 BBC w Jedynce - Ewolucja życia - Człowiek 5/5 (Journey of Life. Human Life.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Quo vadis? - odc. 5/6; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu na basenie 25m - Triest (`) kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 18:25 Okazja - odc. 8 - Noł Spik Englisz; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - odc. 73 (Biene Maja) kraj prod.Niemcy (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Wiedźmy - odc. 7 - Niebezpieczne związki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zakochana Jedynka - Cała ona (She's All That) 91'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Robert Iscove; wyk.:Freddie Prinze jr, Rachael Leigh Cook, Paul Walker; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Losowanie Audiotele 23:00 Uczta kinomana - Ciemna strona miasta (Bringing Out the Dead) 116'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Martin Scorsese; wyk.:Nicolas Cage, Patricia Arquette, John Goodman; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Piątek trzynastego. Nowa krew (Friday the 13th); horror kraj prod.USA (1988); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:25 Był taki dzień - 11 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 286 Męskie badania; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Teletubisie - odc. 89/156; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Stacyjka - odc. 13 "Czy Mickiewicz był Polakiem"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Smak Europy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 M jak miłość - odcinek 368; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Zacisze gwiazd - Halinka Mlynkova i Łukasz Nowicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dzika Afryka - Pustynie (Deserts); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Ostoja - odc. 35; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Oko w oko z potworami - odc.2 (Giant monsters-odc.2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); DOLBY SURROUND, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Zagrzebia (160); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Hibernatus (Hibernatus) 78'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1969); reż.:Edouard Molinaro; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Claude Gensac, Martine Kelly, Michel Lonsdale; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 NZS - tak się zaczęło; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 724 Szantaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Martyna Jakubowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 237; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (65); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 7 dni świat; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Hity na czasie - (10); program muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Panorama flesz 20:05 Europa da się lubić - Europa w okowach zimy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 28; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Losowanie Audiotele 22:40 Dolina Kreatywna - Co słychać? (5); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Linia Specjalna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Febe, wróć; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Pieśń dla Rebeki; film obyczajowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Julia wraca do domu (Julia wraca do domu); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Kanada, Niemcy (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (147) – serial obyczajowy 06:35 Pierwsza miłość (148) – serial obyczajowy 07:15 Jesteśmy – program religijny 07:45 Król Szamanów – serial animowany 08:10 Power Rangers (492) – serial dla młodzieży 08:40 Hugo – program dla dzieci 09:10 Wszystko o zwierzętach – serial dla dzieci 09:40 Duracell: Eksploracje – film popularnonaukowy 10:10 Rodzina zastępcza plus (214) – serial komediowy 11:10 Gra o wysoką stawkę – komedia, USA 1989, reż. Will Mackenzie, wyk. Mark Harmon, Madeleine Stowe 13:25 Wibracje – film fantastyczny, USA 1988, reż. Ken Kwapis, wyk. Cyndi Lauper, Jeff Goldblum 15:30 Fundacja Polsat 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Za wszelką cenę 17:15 Eureko – ja to wiem – teleturniej 18:15 Daleko od noszy (75) – serial komediowy 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (215) – serial komediowy 20:30 Pensjonat pod Różą (94) – serial obyczajowy 21:30 Studio Lotto 21:40 Fala zbrodni (42) – serial sensacyjny 22:40 Kuba Wojewódzki – talk-show 23:40 Granice strachu 00:45 Magazyn sportowy 02:45 Lord Mountbatten: ostatni wicekról Indii – dramat obyczajowy, Wlk. Bryt. 1985, reż. Tom Clegg, wyk. Ian Richardson 04:35 Aquaz Music Zone – magazyn muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu 100px 05:55 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:15 Telesklep – program reklamowy 07:55 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:30 Miasto bez świąt – film obyczajowy, USA 2001, reż. Andy Walk, wyk. Patricia Heaton, Peter Falk 12:30 Co za tydzień – magazyn 13:05 Niania (14) – serial komediowy, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant 13:40 Blues Brothers – komedia sensacyjna, USA 1980, reż. John Landis, wyk. John Belushi, Dan Aykroyd 16:20 Zielone drzwi – program publicystyczny 16:55 Magda M. (14) – serial obyczajowy, wyk. Joanna Brodzik 17:55 Kryminalni (13)– serial kryminalny, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:05 Strefa śmierci – film katastroficzny, Niemcy/USA 2004, reż. Christoph Schrewe, wyk. Dean Cain, Bettina Zimmermann 22:05 Pod napięciem – talk show 22:40 Superwizjer – magazyn 23:10 Nie do wiary – magazyn 23:45 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 01:00 Wróg u bram – dramat wojenny, USA/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2001, reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Joseph Fiennes 03:20 Nic straconego – programy powtórkowe 06:30 Eurinfo 06:40 Tygodnik Trójki 07:20 Książka dla malucha 07:25 Lippy i Messy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Podwodna Polska – cykl reportaży 10:15 Integracja 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Etniczne klimaty 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Władza – program dokumentalny 12:10 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Małe ojczyzny – film dokumentalny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Dziękuję wszystkim Szopenem 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Siatkówka: Nafta Gaz Piła – BKS Bielsko-Biała 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli – magazyn informacyjny 20:30 Kurier 20:40 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra – program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Magazyn koszykarski: Za trzy w Trójce 23:30 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 00:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 00:25 Elisa z Rivombrosy (6) – serial obyczajowy, wyk. Vittoria Puccini 01:20 Wydział dochodzeniowy – serial dokumentalny 100px 06:30 Eurinfo 06:40 Tygodnik Trójki 07:20 Książka dla malucha 07:25 Lippy i Messy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Tacy sami - magazyn 08:00 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora - magazyn 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Teraz wieś - magazyn informacyjny dla rolników 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Podwodna Polska – cykl reportaży 10:15 Integracja 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Etniczne klimaty 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Władza – program dokumentalny 12:10 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Małe ojczyzny – film dokumentalny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Dziękuję wszystkim Szopenem 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Siatkówka: Nafta Gaz Piła – BKS Bielsko-Biała 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Fakty - tydzień 17:00 W rajskim ogrodzie - magazyn 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:20 Sport 18:23 Pogoda 18:25 Trzymaj z Trójką - magazyn 18:30 Sport 20:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli – magazyn informacyjny 20:30 Kurier 20:40 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra – program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Fakty 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Sport 22:15 Niezła kiecka - magazyn kulturalny 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Magazyn koszykarski: Za trzy w Trójce 23:30 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 00:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 00:25 Elisa z Rivombrosy (6) – serial obyczajowy, wyk. Vittoria Puccini 01:20 Wydział dochodzeniowy – serial dokumentalny 100px 05:35 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt,set, mecz 06:05 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 07:30 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 08:30 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki – magazyn 09:00 Braciszek świnka – komedia, wyk. Scarlett Johansson 11:00 Hell’s Kitchen od kuchni – reality show 12:00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 13:00 Instynkt tropiciela – program turystyczny 13:30 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 14:00 MacGyver (123) 15:00 Siatkówka: Wózki BT Politechnika Warszawa – Jastrzębski Węgiel 17:00 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 18:00 Best – dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2000 20:15 Tylko w duecie – komedia, Kanada 2000 22:45 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 23:20 Wydarzenia 23:30 Władca życzeń II – horror, USA 1999 01:30 Ukryte kamery w natarciu – serial dokumentalny 02:00 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 02:25 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 02:50 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 03:15 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 03:40 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:00 Od arii do piosenki - Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza, Od arii do piosenki - Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; program muzyczny /stereo/ 06:45 Benefis Wojciecha Kilara; program artystyczny /stereo/ 07:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; program muzyczny 08:05 M jak miłość, odc. 297; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę; program religijny 09:00 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 09:25 Dwa światy, odc. 6; serial fantastyczny Polska - Australia 1995; reż.: Noel Price; wyk: Gosia Piotrowska, Zbigniew Trofimuk 09:50 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, Książka dla Malucha; magazyn kulturalny 09:55 Śpiewaj z nami; program dla dzieci 10:05 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna, Dudek; program edukacyjny Polska 10:25 Złotopolscy, Wieś wydała wyrok, odc. 686; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Janusz Dymek; wyk: Andrzej Nejman, Andrzej Grabowski 10:50 Złotopolscy, Niedziela, odc. 687; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Janusz Dymek; wyk: Ewa Ziętek, Kazimierz Kaczor /stereo/ 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie, Spotkanie z Wielką Orkiestrą Symfoniczną PR w Katowicach; koncert /stereo/ 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Bory Tucholskie; film dokumentalny 13:00 Msza święta z bazyliki archikatedralnej św. Stanisława Kostki w Łodzi 14:10 Czarne chmury, Krwawe swaty, odc. 2; serial przygodowy Polska 1973; reż.: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Leonard Pietraszak, Ryszard Pietruski 15:00 Zaproszenie, Pójdźmy synku na romel; program krajoznawczy 15:20 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 15:45 W poszukiwaniu raju: Kórnickie arboretum 16:00 Biografie: Na podobieństwo Jacka; film dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express; wiadomości sportowe 17:30 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy: Latanie; reportaż 18:00 Salon kresowy, Moje powroty do Wilna; reportaż 18:15 M jak miłość, odc. 298; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska 19:15 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt, Pampalini i krokodyl 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Małopole, czyli świat, odc. 3; serial obyczajowy Polska 2001; reż.: Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk: Krzysztof Majchrzak, Gabriela Muskała /stereo/ 21:05 Jeremi Przybora 22:25 Gwiazdy z Kabaretu Starszych Panów; piosenki /stereo/ 23:00 Linia specjalna, Bronisław Komorowski i Przemysław Gosiewski; program publicystyczny 23:40 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn 00:05 M jak miłość, odc. 298; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska 00:50 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem: Pampalini, łowca zwierząt, Pampalini i krokodyl 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 02:00 Małopole, czyli świat, odc. 3; serial obyczajowy Polska 2001; reż.: Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk: Krzysztof Majchrzak, Gabriela Muskała /stereo/ 02:55 Zaproszenie, Pójdźmy synku na romel; program krajoznawczy 03:15 Czarne chmury, Krwawe swaty, odc. 2; serial przygodowy Polska 1973; reż.: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Leonard Pietraszak, Ryszard Pietruski 04:05 W poszukiwaniu raju: Kórnickie arboretum 04:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza, Opolski smak; magazyn kulinarny 04:45 Salon kresowy, Moje powroty do Wilna; reportaż 05:00 Biografie: Na podobieństwo Jacka; film dokumentalny 06:00 Zakończenie programu 100px 09:00 Program dnia; aktualności 09:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Charlie w Music - Hallu; komedia USA 1915; reż.: Charles Chaplin; wyk: Charles Chaplin, John Rand 09:30 Jacqueline du Pré gra Beethovena; koncert /stereo/ 10:00 Studio Kultura: Rozmowy; rozmowa /stereo/ 10:45 Od grudnia do grudnia; film dokumentalny Polska 1997 11:40 Świat obok nas: Pokolenie ‘89; film dokumentalny Polska 2001 /stereo/ 12:45 Przewodnik; aktualności 13:05 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności /stereo/ 13:20 Klub profesora Tutki, Opowieść o złodzieju, odc. 9; serial obyczajowy Polska 1966; reż.: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Gustaw Holoubek, Kazimierz Opaliński 13:35 John i Yoko; film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2000 14:30 Klasyka filmowa: Człowiek z kamerą; film dokumentalny Związek Radziecki 1929 15:40 Michael Nyman; koncert 16:00 Wielcy ludzie, wielkie idee: Rudolph Valentino, odc. 13; film dokumentalny USA 2003 /stereo/ 17:05 Fin du monde, czyli obraz świata po jego końcu; film dokumentalny Polska 1996 18:00 Tygodnik kulturalny, odc. 18; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 19:00 Ludwig van Beethoven - V Symfonia c - moll op. 67; koncert /stereo/ 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:15 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy z..., Franciszek Starowieyski, odc. 13; rozmowa /program na żywo/ 21:00 Mleczna droga; film psychologiczny Polska 1990; reż.: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Ludwik Benoit, Iga Cembrzyńska 22:30 Peter Greenaway; felieton 23:30 Strefa alternatywna: Małe jest wielkie, odc. 9; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 23:55 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, Achtung Zelig, odc. 4; program artystyczny 23:58 Strefa alternatywna: Lepsze książki; literatura /stereo/ 00:40 Strefa alternatywna: Głośne czytanie, Sceny łóżkowe; portret artysty 00:55 Program dnia; aktualności Canal + 07:30 Joey (10) 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 09:00 To rola dla niego – film dok. 10:40 Linia czasu – film fantastyczny, USA 2003 12:40 Ali – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 15:20 Jeździec wielorybów – film obyczajowy, Nowa Zelandia/Niemcy 2002 17:05 Poirot – Śmierć na Nilu – dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2004 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey (10) 20:00 Premiera: Ocean strachu – thriller, USA 2003 21:25 W rękach wroga – film wojenny, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy 2004 23:10 Godsend – thriller, USA/Kanada 2004 00:55 Lilja 4-ever – dramat, Szwecja/Dania 2002 02:45 Urodziny młodego warszawiaka – dramat wojenny, Polska 1980 04:25 Stripperella – film anim. HBO 06:30 Miasto nadziei – komedia romantyczna, Wlk. Bryt. 2003 08:00 Szybka zmiana – film obyczajowy, USA 1984 09:40 Uzależniona – film obycz., Wlk. Bryt. 2004 11:20 Największa kradzież, o której nie opowiedziano – komedia, Hiszpania 2002 13:10 Zobacz w HBO 13:45 Małolaty u taty – komedia, USA 2003 15:15 Ostatni skok – film sensacyjny, USA 2000 17:00 Randka z Lucy – komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Miasto nadziei – komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania 2003 20:30 Podglądając Hollywood: Leonardo Di Caprio 21:00 Premiera: Zły Mikołaj – komedia, USA 2003 22:30 Łowca snów – horror, USA 2003 00:40 Epitafium – komedia, USA/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2004 02:10 Wyśnione życie aniołów – dramat, Francja 1998 TVN 7 06:30 Telesklep 08:30 Na osi 09:05 Jak łyse konie 10:25 Seans filmowy 11:35 Wiercipięta: film 13:20 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda, odc. 15: serial 14:20 Kochane kłopoty V, odc. 8: serial 15:15 Niesamowite historie, odc. 2: serial 15:50 Droga do gwiazd 17:10 Dobrzy chłopcy i źli chłopcy: film 19:10 Karen Sisco, odc. 3: serial 20:10 Szybki jak błyskawica: film 22:25 Detektyw Monk, odc. 3: serial 23:25 Co za tydzień 00:00 Akta zbrodni, odc. 6: serial 00:30 Nocne igraszki TVN 24 05:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 05:04 Loża prasowa 06:00 Skrót informacji 06:02 Raport 06:30 Skrót informacji, serwis sportowy, prognoza pogody 07:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 07:05 Wydanie drugie poprawione 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:35 Styl 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:06 Multikino 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:35 Zdrowie 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 09:12 Bez komentarza 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Mały Hajtpark, serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Automaniak 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 11:07 Loża prasowa - goście: J. Majcherek, D. Wielowieyska, P. Zaremba, J. Złotorowicz 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:32 Loża prasowa 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:40 e-Life 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:36 Bilans tygodnia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Mały Hajtpark, serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:35 Styl 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 15:36 Raport - F16 dla Polski 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 16:10 Inny punkt widzenia - gość: Wojciech Fibak 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:05 Portfel 17:20 Serwis sportowy: Magazyn sportowy 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:35 Zdrowie 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Mały Hajtpark, prognoza pogody 18:10 e-Life 18:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 18:35 Multikino 19:00 Fakty, serwis sportowy 19:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 19:35 Automaniak 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 20:07 Loża prasowa 20:30 Skrót informacji 20:32 Loża prasowa 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 21:30 Serwis informacyjny 21:35 Firma 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 22:05 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa, odc. 1 22:30 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa, odc. 2 23:00 Skrót informacji 23:05 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa, odc. 3 23:20 Bez komentarza 23:30 Skrót informacji, serwis sportowy 23:40 Inny punkt widzenia - gość: Wojciech Fibak 00:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 00:35 Loża prasowa 01:30 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 02:00 Skrót informacji 02:01 e-Life 02:17 Bez komentarza 02:30 Skrót informacji 02:32 Automaniak 03:00 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:32 Raport - F16 dla Polski 04:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 04:03 Multikino 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:32 Styl Eurosport 08:30 YOZ – Youth Only Zone 09:00 Puchar Świata w Calgary: Saneczkarstwo 2. przejazd kobiet 09:30 Puchar Świata w Harrachovie: Skoki narciarskie Konkurs na skoczni HS 134 10:15 Puchar Świata w Val d'Isere: Narciarstwo alpejskie Zjazd mężczyzn 11:30 Puchar Świata w Harrachovie: Skoki narciarskie Konkurs na skoczni HS 134 13:15 Puchar Świata w Val d'Isere: Narciarstwo alpejskie Slalom mężczyzn 14:00 Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii w Yorku: Snooker 15:30 Puchar Świata w Igls: Bobsleje 2. ślizg czwórek 16:30 Puchar Świata w Hochfilzen: Biathlon Sztafeta mężczyzn 17:30 Mistrzostwa Europy na krótkim basenie we Włoszech: Pływanie 19:00 Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii w Yorku: Snooker Dzień drugi 20:30 World Cup Season 21:00 Puchar Świata w Aspen: Narciarstwo alpejskie Slalom kobiet – 2. przejazd 21:45 Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii w Yorku: Snooker Dzień drugi 23:30 Mission to Torino 00:00 Niemcy – Indie: Hokej na trawie Trofeum mistrzów – Chennai Polonia 1 06:40 Tygrysia Maska, odc. 78: film 07:25 Prawo do narodzin, odc. 181: serial 07:50 Prawo do narodzin, odc. 182: serial 08:10 Top shop 17:00 Polski Sport: Magazyn sportowy 17:50 Bank samotnych serc 18:00 Akta prosiaczka: serial 18:30 Świat cyrku 19:30 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 20:20 Dzieci w cieniu, odc. 3: film 22:10 Video Fashion 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 22:55 Program erotyczny 23:30 Seksplozja 23:55 Reflex 00:15 Night Shop 00:25 Reflex 00:35 Military Shop 00:45 Erotyczna giełda 01:00 Program erotyczny 01:20 Night Shop 01:35 Program erotyczny 02:00 Night Shop 02:10 Sex Flirty 02:30 Night Shop 02:35 Malinowe pragnienia 02:55 Night Shop 03:10 Program erotyczny 03:25 Night Shop 03:35 Sex Flirty HBO 2 06:30 Nazywam się Emma: film 08:00 Twarz w oknie: film 09:50 Wesoły Roger: film 11:25 Wenus w mundurze: film 13:00 Rewanż: film 14:35 Cinema, cinema 15:00 Łowca dinozaurów: film 16:30 Nazywam się Emma: film 18:00 Charly: film 19:35 Gwiazdy Hollywood 20:00 Terminator III: Bunt maszyn: film 21:50 HBO na stojaka!, odc. 121 22:25 Normalny: film 00:20 Zbrodnia ojca Amaro: film 02:15 Podglądając Hollywood 02:45 Ciemność: film 04:25 Wenus w mundurze: film MTV 06:00 MTV Pobudka 08:00 Wade Robson Show 08:30 Budzik MTV 10:00 Made 11:00 Viva La Bam 11:30 N-Style 12:00 The Real World 13:00 Road Rules 14:00 MTV wkurza 15:30 MTV wkręca 17:00 Penetratorzy 17:30 MTV Dismissed 18:00 The Trip 18:30 MTV Goal 19:00 Fabulous Life – Londyn 20:00 All Access 21:00 True Life "Jestem bliźniakiem": serial 22:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:00 Meet The Barkers 00:00 Wild Boyz 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits 10:00 Smooth wake up 11:00 Wczoraj i dziś 12:00 So 80's 12:30 Smells like 90's 13:00 Nowości VH1 13:30 VH1 Hits 16:00 Best of Bytesize 17:00 MTV Unplugged z Lennym Kravitzem 18:00 All Access: serial 19:00 Artist Countdown 22:00 Rise and Rise – J.Lo 23:00 Hits Lista 01:00 VH1 Hits 04:00 Chillout Canal + Sport 05:00 Newcastle United – Arsenal Londyn: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 07:00 FC Liverpool – FC Middlesbrough: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 09:00 Liga + 10:15 Newcastle United – Arsenal Londyn: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 12:15 Real Sociedad San Sebastian – Villarreal CF: Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 14:10 Wstęp do meczu: Piłka nożna 14:30 Legia Warszawa– Górnik Łęczna/GKS Bełchatów – Wisła Kraków: Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa 16:55 Manchester United – Everton Liverpool: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 19:00 Liga + ekstra 20:25 Inter Mediolan – AC Milan: Piłka nożna Liga włoska 22:45 Sport +: Magazyn sportowy 00:00 Miami Heat – Washington Wizzards: Koszykówka NBA 03:00 FC Liverpool – FC Middlesbrough: Piłka nożna Liga angielska Canal + Film 07:00 W pułapce miłości: film 08:25 Wiadomości: film 08:45 Ja, Cezar mały: film 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Tajniki przyrody, odc. 5 11:30 Judasz: film 13:00 Nocny ekspress: film 13:10 Męskie-żeńskie, odc. 1: serial 13:50 RRRrrrr!!!: film 15:30 Łapu capu ekstra 16:00 Czekając na Joe: film 17:45 The Company: film 19:35 Teletubbies, odc. 10: serial 20:00 Ja, Kuba – syberyjski mamut 21:35 Medium: film 23:05 Ocean strachu: film 00:25 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną: film 02:05 Skazany na piekło: film 03:40 Cena pożądania: film Discovery Channel 05:00 Amerykański chopper: serial 06:00 Most nad Cieśniną Beringa 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: serial 08:00 Amerykański chopper: serial 09:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 09:30 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 10:00 Jurassica 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz – pogromcy mitów: serial 12:00 Most nad Cieśniną Beringa 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: serial 14:00 Amerykański chopper: serial 15:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: serial 16:00 Brainiac, odc. 12: serial 17:00 Błękitna planeta: serial 18:00 Wielkie projekty, odc. 4: serial 19:00 Wojna w powietrzu: serial 20:00 Tajemnica snu 21:00 Kobieta o wadze 280 kilogramów 22:00 Chłopiec z guzem na twarzy 23:00 Wyścig z kamerą, odc. 2: serial 00:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: serial 01:00 Operacje plastyczne: serial 02:00 Prawdziwy ostry dyżur, odc. 2: serial 03:00 Dzikie morza Islandii 04:00 Z ukrycia: serial Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Bitwa o Alamo 09:55 Braveheart: prawda czy fikcja? 10:50 Bitwa o Alamo 11:45 Pola bitew: serial 12:40 Braveheart: prawda czy fikcja? 13:35 Upiór z Gorton 14:05 Wiek wojen: serial 15:00 Bitwa o Alamo 15:55 Braveheart: prawda czy fikcja? 16:50 Bitwa o Alamo 17:45 Pola bitew: serial 18:40 Braveheart: prawda czy fikcja? 19:35 Upiór z Gorton 20:05 Wiek wojen: serial 21:00 Bitwa o Alamo 21:55 Braveheart: prawda czy fikcja? 22:50 Bitwa o Alamo 23:45 Pola bitew: serial 00:40 Braveheart: prawda czy fikcja? 01:35 Upiór z Gorton 02:05 Wiek wojen: serial Discovery Travel & Living 09:00 Z ukrycia: serial 09:55 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 1: serial 10:20 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 2: serial 10:50 Wielkie projekty, odc. 1: serial 11:45 Przygoda z golfem 12:10 Pasjonaci z wyboru: serial 12:40 Nad brzegiem morza 13:10 Wielkie miasta 14:05 Wielkie projekty, odc. 1: serial 15:00 Z ukrycia: serial 15:55 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 1: serial 16:20 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 2: serial 16:50 Wielkie projekty, odc. 1: serial 17:45 Przygoda z golfem 18:10 Pasjonaci z wyboru: serial 18:40 Nad brzegiem morza 19:10 Wielkie miasta 20:05 Wielkie projekty, odc. 1: serial 21:00 Z ukrycia: serial 21:55 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 1: serial 22:20 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 2: serial 22:50 Wielkie projekty, odc. 1: serial 23:45 Przygoda z golfem 00:10 Pasjonaci z wyboru: serial 00:40 Nad brzegiem morza 01:10 Wielkie miasta 02:05 Wielkie projekty, odc. 1: serial Discovery Science 05:10 Kosmiczne safari: serial 06:00 Walka z grawitacją 06:50 Magazyn Discover 07:40 Jak to zbudowano? 08:10 Krytycznym okiem: serial 09:00 Pierwsze spotkanie z obcym 09:55 Wszechświat: serial 10:45 Jak to zbudowano? 11:10 Skały na Marsie 12:00 Walka z grawitacją 12:50 Magazyn Discover 13:40 Jak to zbudowano? 14:10 Krytycznym okiem: serial 15:00 Pierwsze spotkanie z obcym 15:55 Wszechświat: serial 16:45 Jak to zbudowano? 17:10 Skały na Marsie 18:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających: serial 18:25 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających: serial 18:50 Najlepsze samochody 19:15 Najlepsze samochody 19:40 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 20:10 Jurassica 21:00 Zaginione dinozaury 21:55 Słoneczne imperium: serial 22:45 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 23:10 Kosmiczne safari: serial 00:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających: serial 00:25 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających: serial 00:50 Najlepsze samochody 01:15 Najlepsze samochody 01:40 Jak to zbudowano?: serial 02:10 Jurassica 03:00 Zaginione dinozaury 03:55 Słoneczne imperium: serial 04:45 Jak to zbudowano?: serial National Geographic Channel 08:00 Epoka Osamy bin Ladena 09:00 Na drodze przemocy 10:00 Tajemnicza siódemka z Afryki 11:00 Inżynierowie kontra terroryści 12:00 Język 13:00 Mokradła 14:00 Pazury 15:00 Hogzilla 16:00 Słonie z Kilimandżaro 17:00 Trzęsienie ziemi w Kobe 18:00 Zabójcza grypa 19:00 Na skróty 20:00 Pływająca wyrzutnia 21:00 Awaryjne lądowanie w Sioux City 22:00 Alpejska tsunami 23:00 Szalejąca rzeka 00:00 Zatopiony sekret Hitlera 01:00 Śmiertelna pasja Planete 05:45 Powrót do raju, odc. 2: serial 06:15 Powrót do raju, odc. 3: serial 06:45 Powrót do raju, odc. 4: serial 07:15 Powrót do raju, odc. 5: serial 07:45 Powrót do raju, odc. 6: serial 08:15 Thalassa, odc. 1: serial 09:10 Wojna w przestworzach, odc. 8: serial 10:00 Futbol i muzyka 10:10 Ostatni Asyryjczycy 11:05 Komplemenciarz 11:15 Moja rodzina, odc. 5: serial 11:45 Moja rodzina, odc. 3: serial 12:15 Świętość i tajemnica 13:15 AIDS – trzecie uderzenie 14:10 Siła obrazów. Leni Riefenstahl 15:45 Alfred Kinsey 17:10 Kubańska gra 18:50 Stygmatyczka 19:15 Najpiękniejsza 19:50 Masoni – tajemnica i potęga, odc. 2 20:45 Wojna w przestworzach, odc. 9: serial 21:40 Wojna w przestworzach, odc. 10: serial 22:35 Nigdy nie jest za późno? 22:50 Nurkowanie ze śmiercią 23:05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie, odc. 3: serial 00:00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie, odc. 1: serial 00:55 Dookoła świata ze Stéphanem Peyronem, odc. 30: serial 01:50 Dookoła świata ze Stéphanem Peyronem, odc. 31: serial 02:45 Węzeł małżeński Animal Planet 05:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 4 05:30 Walka o przetrwanie 06:00 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem 07:00 Oko w oko z niedźwiedziem polarnym 08:00 Zaklinacz niedźwiedzi 09:00 Łowca krokodyli 10:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 8 10:30 Rezydencja surykatek, odc. 9 11:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 4 11:30 Walka o przetrwanie 12:00 Zwierzęce urwisy, odc. 2 12:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie 13:00 Austin Stevens: Twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem 14:00 Zabić, by żyć 15:00 Dzikie Indie, odc. 4 16:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 8 16:30 Rezydencja surykatek, odc. 9 17:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 4 17:30 Walka o przetrwanie 18:00 Łowca krokodyli 19:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal 20:00 Kuzyni, odc. 3 21:00 Dzikie Indie, odc. 4 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston 23:00 Słonie zabójcy 00:00 Zabić, by żyć 01:00 Dzikie Indie, odc. 4 02:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal 03:00 Kuzyni, odc. 3 04:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 8 04:30 Rezydencja surykatek, odc. 9 CNN 05:00 World News 05:30 World Report 06:00 World News 06:30 World Report 07:00 World News 07:30 International Correspondents 08:00 World News 08:30 Inside Africa 09:00 World News 09:30 Design 360 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport: Magazine 11:00 Larry King 12:00 World News 12:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart 13:00 World News 13:30 Diplomatic License 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport: Magazine 15:00 World News 15:30 World Report 16:00 World News 16:30 International Correspondents 17:00 Late Edition 19:00 World News 19:30 Inside the Middle East 20:00 World News 20:30 Global Office 21:00 World News 21:30 CNN Business Traveller 22:00 Global Challenges 22:30 World Sport: Magazine 23:00 World News 23:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart 00:00 CNN Today 00:30 World Sport: Magazine 01:00 CNN Today 03:00 Larry King Weekend 04:00 World News 04:30 Diplomatic License Cartoon Network 05:10 Flintstonowie: serial 05:35 Scooby Doo: serial 06:00 Atomówki: serial 06:35 Johnny Bravo: serial 07:00 Zwariowane melodie: serial 07:30 Tom i Jerry: serial 08:00 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers: serial 09:30 Atomówki: serial 10:00 Toonami 11:30 Flintstonowie: serial 11:55 Scooby Doo: serial 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 12:45 Atomówki: serial 13:15 Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies: serial 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp: serial 14:30 Tom i Jerry: serial 14:45 Zwariowane melodie: serial 15:00 Scooby Doo i bracia Boo: film 16:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 16:50 Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi: serial 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 17:40 Mucha Lucha: serial 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster: serial 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego?: serial 18:55 Zwariowane melodie: serial 19:25 Tom i Jerry: serial 20:00 Godzina z Flintstonami 21:00 Program TCM 03:00 Krowa i kurczak: serial 03:30 Jam łasica: serial 03:55 Johnny Bravo: serial 04:20 Mroczni i źli: serial 04:45 Jetsonowie: serial Jetix 06:00 Hamtaro: serial 06:25 Wunschpunsch: serial 06:50 Szalony Jack, pirat: serial 07:15 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a: serial 07:40 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:05 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:30 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:55 Odlotowe agentki: serial 09:20 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 09:45 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 10:10 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:35 Wyścigi NASCAR: serial 11:00 Power Rangers Dino Thunder: serial 11:25 A.T.O.M.: serial 11:50 A.T.O.M.: serial 12:15 A.T.O.M.: serial 12:40 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a: serial 13:05 Roboluch: serial 13:30 Gadżet i Gadżetinis: serial 13:55 Tutenstein: serial 14:20 A.T.O.M.: serial 14:45 A.T.O.M.: serial 15:10 A.T.O.M.: serial 15:35 Power Rangers Dino Thunder: serial 16:00 Golf Punks: film 17:40 Jerry i paczka: serial 18:05 A.T.O.M.: serial 18:30 A.T.O.M.: serial 18:55 A.T.O.M.: serial 19:20 Spiderman: serial 19:45 Silver Surfer: serial 20:10 Teknoman: serial 20:35 Iron Man – obrońca dobra: serial 21:00 Fantastyczna czwórka: serial 21:25 M.A.S.K.: serial 21:50 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze: serial 22:15 Spiderman: serial 22:40 Silver Surfer: serial 23:05 Fantastyczna czwórka: serial 23:30 Iron Man – obrońca dobra: serial 23:50 Shin Chan: serial Fashion TV 05:00 Fryzury i makijaże 05:30 Tygodnie mody 05:55 F People 06:00 Bielizna 06:30 Fotografowie mody 06:45 Urodziny 06:55 F People 07:00 Fryzury i makijaże 07:30 Tygodnie mody 07:55 F People 08:00 Horoskop 08:40 Tendencje w modzie 08:55 F People 09:00 Projektanci mody 09:30 Tygodnie mody 09:55 F People 10:00 F Men 10:30 Fotografowie mody 10:55 F People 11:00 Tygodnie mody 11:30 Winter 11:55 F People 12:00 Projektanci mody 12:20 Urodziny 12:30 Modelki 12:55 F People 13:00 Tygodnie mody 13:30 Tygodnie mody 13:55 F People 14:00 F Men 14:30 Projektanci mody 14:55 F People 15:00 First Face 15:30 Modelki 15:55 F People 16:00 Horoskop 16:45 Tygodnie mody 16:55 F People 17:00 Winter 17:30 Fryzury i makijaże 17:55 F People 18:00 Modelki 18:15 Tygodnie mody 18:55 F People 19:00 Tendencje w modzie 19:30 Stroje plażowe 19:55 F People 20:00 Bielizna 20:30 Fotografowie mody 20:55 F People 21:00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 21:30 Tygodnie mody 21:55 F People 22:00 Fryzury i makijaże 22:30 First Face 22:55 F People 23:00 Midnight Hot 23:55 F People 00:00 Tygodnie mody 00:30 Modelki 00:55 F People 01:10 Fotografowie mody 01:40 Tygodnie mody 01:55 F People 02:00 Winter 02:30 Bielizna 02:55 F People 03:00 Tygodnie mody 03:30 Stroje plażowe 03:55 F People 04:00 Modelki 04:30 First Face 04:55 F People Ale kino! 08:00 Pułapki dorosłości: film 09:45 Brylanty pani Zuzy: film 11:10 To, co nas łączy: film 13:10 Strzał w ciemności: film 15:00 Drogi kariery: Joan Chen 16:00 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów: film 17:45 Rycerskie ostrogi: film 18:00 Minnie i Moskowitz: film 20:00 Miami Blues: film 21:40 Diabły za progiem: film 00:00 Był sobie raz film: "Ostatnie tango w Paryżu" 01:00 Magnolia: film Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2005 roku